You want to know why?
by Trace Reading
Summary: Hermione has a few things to say to people who think she'd have been better off with someone else.


I've seen the looks before, and I can practically hear the voices behind them. 'Ronald Weasley? Are you _mad_, girl? Surely that Potter boy's a better match, or maybe that Longbottom fellow, he seems a good sort!' I've seen the looks, and I'm pretty damn sure Lavender wanted to smother me in my sleep for awhile but what do I care? They don't know Harry like I do. They don't know _Ron_ like I do, either. Sure, he has his faults, all of us do, and it can seem like he's pretty damn selfish or ignorant sometimes but that's just the thing: he's not. He may not be a genius or like to study but when it matters, he knows what to do, the things to say, to make you forget your worries and focus on the now, _what __is_ instead of _what__ if_.

People like to point to fourth year, the whole "Potter Stinks" campaign, how he so easily turned against his best friend but really, that was fourth year, we were all stupid as teenagers and jealousy is a hard thing to handle sometimes. Now I know I may sound like I'm just making excuses for him, but hear me out. Ron's from a large family, and has had to share practically everything his whole life. Hand-me-downs, second-hand schoolbooks, even his wand was previously owned up until it got snapped and Molly finally had to justify buying a new one for him. And between Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins (well, when they were both still alive), plus a younger sister, it's easy to feel a little bit neglected.

I'm not saying that Molly Weasley never paid him any attention—far from it—but you have to admit that her affections were stretched a little thin at times. Then you have here Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived, star Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and now he has the added recognition of being the _fourth_ champion in the _Triwizard_ tournament? Under those circumstances it's easy to see how he'd let envy get the better of him, when he's been struggling his whole life for just the tiniest bit of recognition. And mind you he was not even sixteen at the time, and we all know how boys are at that age. (Not that Harry ever asked for any of the fame that dropped into his lap, but he had to deal with it all the same, and believe me, it wasn't all sunshine and roses.)

'But surely' I can hear you saying now 'you can't be good for each other with how much you quarrel!' Let me set a few things straight. Yes, Ron and I may have our differences and they may get a little heated at times but we have never, and I mean never, been angry with each other. Upset maybe, disappointed for certain, but never angry; not once has either he or I raised our voice to the other except to call from another room and ask for something. I won't lie to you and say he hasn't made me cry sometimes, or that he hasn't slept on the couch a few times but for heaven's sake, people act as if we're constantly at each others' throats, just waiting for an excuse to whisper _Avada__ Kedavra_ and try to frame it as an accidental death. Granted there may be times when I feel like killing him when he's being especially stubborn; even so I know he always has his reasons and though they can sometimes be a bit priggish in their foundation I know he's always just trying to do what's best for everyone and how many of you can say that about your loved ones?

So let me set the record straight and explain it to you in terms you can accept and understand: Ron's my anchor, the safe haven that reminds me it's okay to be human, to make mistakes and have fears, the one who keeps my head from getting too swelled and the one who helps me when I try to shoulder too much of a burden by myself. Over the years he's helped me realize a more down-to-earth side of myself, a woman that can admit to her faults and try to improve on them, who, while not perfect, no longer needs to strive to such a lofty goal.

Harry, I know, is a good person, an admirable friend and a great leader but there's just so much that wouldn't work between us that it isn't funny. Not to mention he gets himself into trouble so often that I'd be worrying myself sick every hour he wasn't at home (and likely all the time he _was_); I'm just not patient enough to deal with his flights of fancy and the things he does on a whim (honestly, spending half of the summer between fifth and sixth years just riding the London Underground back and forth?) would drive me absolutely bonkers. I don't know how Ginny puts up with it.

Ron has his impulsive moments too, but underneath it all he's still a rational thinker, and even when he's acting on a whim I know he's taken a moment to at least _think_ about it. Harry I can't say the same about and though he'd likely listen to my input I can't be so sure he'd take it into consideration when making a decision.

There are also those who think that Ron's just too simple of a mind and again I have to ask if those people really _know_ him. 'Look, girl, he eats like a goat and has the manners of a pig, all he thinks about is flying and Quidditch and where his next meal is going to come from!' Those people are wrong, of course. Like I've already said Ron's really quite the rational thinker (how else would he be so good at chess if he wasn't and please don't say some garbage about being an idiot savant—and one doesn't become an Auror just by being quick with a wand), albeit one that doesn't like to worry much. He doesn't like to worry and as a result doesn't like to see other people worry, and that's why he tries to behave as though nothing's bothering him or the people around him.

Somehow Ron's always been able to remind me (and Harry, come to think about it) about the things that are really important, which isn't to say he's belittled our endeavors, but rather reminded us to look at the big picture, the step beyond the next step, and though much has been written by us and by others about our time at Hogwart's and the aftermath of the war so much more has gone unsaid and in those moments not documented were shared the lives of friends and the seeds of affection and love being planted in young hearts destined to spend more than just the seven years that the school offered in each others' company.

The memories, of course, could be extracted for viewing in a Pensieve, if there were not so many to sort through, so many hours and days spent slowly growing closer together like two meandering streams joining to become a powerful river… I won't say I don't love Harry because I do: he's the brother I never had and been a good leader to follow, but even so I must say one last thing to quell the nay-sayers who think I've made the wrong choice with my life.

I may have followed Harry when he was charging forward, but it's always been Ron watching my back.


End file.
